


WE GOT OURSELVES A DEAL?

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, POV Bellamy Blake, Pregnant Clarke, Protective Bellamy, Teacher Bellamy, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "Not until you say that I can take Oli to work," he presses his fingers to her sides harder, but this causes Clarke to laugh more than being able to speak."Okay! Okay, babe stop!" Clarke says as she is finally able to escape his tight hold of her.





	WE GOT OURSELVES A DEAL?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: established/marriage with a 2-year-old kid. someone had asked for this and I'm sorry but I forgot your @, if you're reading this please comment your @ so you can gain recognition for the idea! (non-canon verse)
> 
> life is such a beautiful thing, especially when there is someone there to spend it with! - nica
> 
> credits: I created those fake messages but I did NOT draw those images below, I took those from Google Images, then photoshopped and created those signatures alone.

The most vanilla yet most enticing relationship would have to be this dynamic duo, Bellamy and Clarke. The pair is just like a regular couple, met and fell in love during high school and their relationship thrived all the way through college. Straight after college, they had got engaged and married three months afterward. Through a two year long honey-moon phased, they had agreed upon adding an installment to their family, a baby.

He will never forget the journey of parenthood, it was rough, emotional and so amazing.

The moment Bellamy had found out his wife was pregnant, he cried. He thought whatever God is out there would punish him and not give him this moment. Yet, time after time he keeps getting rewarded with the love of his life beside him.

The first ultrasound appointment, he had cried. Bellamy couldn't believe his eyes, he kissed and hugged Clarke so hard that day.

The time he had felt the baby move was during the night whilst hugging Clarke, he was so startled but he had recognized that feeling before when his mother was pregnant with Octavia. So of course, Bellamy had to of cried yet again.

Now, the day/night they both had been waiting for. The delivery was smooth and easy going, not until Bellamy was screaming at the doctors and nurses because Clarke was experiencing dreadful pains, but everyone had known why he had been so temperamental, Bellamy felt helpless and couldn't ease the pain from her. At the end of the delivery he was sweating profusely, but he wasn't crying. He was too damn happy holding his son and calling him Oliver for the first time. And of course, he had apologized to the staff for his inappropriate behavior it's the least he could do after being such a nuisance.

As of today, Bellamy wants to add to more adventures and experiences with his family. Especially with his main man, Oliver Blake.

"Can I take Oli to my work tomorrow?" Bellamy asks Clarke as she puts the dishes away.

"Yeah sure, but why?" Clarke questions but confused with his sudden permission. If Bellamy wanted to take Oliver on a day out and take him off her hands, she more than happy to give him for a day and freelance her art.

Bellamy shrugged in a nonchalant manner, "It's 'Bring your Kid to Work Day'," he says while wiping down the table and then finishes off by facing Clarke as he leans against the counter.

"You told me those aren't mandatory, so why do you want to bring Oli?" Clarke questions him yet again.

"Well, because last year he was just a little baby. And you had issues about letting him go outs—"

She cuts him off, "No, you were the one who didn't want him to go outside. You barely even let people hold him when he was born!" And was this true, Bellamy being Bellamy, was protective over both his wife and his child.

He had made sure every protocol was made, every procedure done correctly and every safety measure was taken. Clarke remembers distinctly, he had made everyone sanitize their hands and arms before they could hold Oli. And would have preferred it more if people who wanted to talk or hug Clarke after the delivery had worn face masks, as he had read somewhere that new mothers regain their immune system slow at first. Clarke had just found him being ridiculous and acting out.

So him, wanting to take their son to 'Bring your Child to Work Day' amazes her and to be frank, she is calling his bluff. That he will only change his mind the next day.

"But this year, Oli is a man. Well, my little man!" Bellamy goes to the baby stool and does a little dance for Oliver. And Oliver responds with laughter and thrashing his chubby arms in the air, drooling a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah, but why does it feel like I have two kids, an actual baby, and one big baby," she remarks sarcastically, getting a reaction out of Bellamy.

Bellamy takes Oliver out from his high chair and holds him up with one arm and motions Clarke over, looking sly. Clarke does walk over, and goes to Bellamy's empty side and looks up at him.

"Oh, so I'm a kid now?" Bellamy grins at Clarke and eyes at Oli who always seems to laugh and encourage his daddy.

He clutches onto Clarke by wrapping his free arm around her waist and squeezes her sides affectionately and playfully. This causes Clarke to squirm and giggle at her husband's childish behavior.

"Bellamy stop! And you too Bubba, you keep encouraging your daddy," her laughter continues as she speaks to Bellamy and her son.

"Not until you say that I can take Oli to work," he presses his fingers to her sides harder, but this causes Clarke to laugh more than being able to speak.

"Okay! Okay, babe stop!" Clarke says as she is finally able to escape his tight hold of her.

Clarke continues, "You really didn't need my permission you know, he is literally fifty percent you," she raises a brow.

"What can I say, I still need my one hundred percent to approve," he says with a smug expression on his face and winks at her. 

* * *

 

"Call me at any time if Oli is being too distracting or is making it hard for you while you teach your classes," Clarke is currently packing Oliver's baby bag for Bellamy to take to work.

Bellamy is tying his tie and Oliver is below him fixing his own hair and trying to put on his strap on shoes by himself. Bellamy chuckles at the sight of his son and then darts his eyes at Clarke through the mirror.

"He really wants to be like you, you know?" Clarke gestures at the little guy beside him. To be honest, Bellamy couldn't agree more, Oliver would copy his movements and actions. Bellamy is constantly entertained by whatever he does and hopes he witnesses everything, a proud feeling surging through his body.

"I mean, of course, he wants to be like me, I'm great! But he has his Mama's heart and brains, and there's no doubting that," they both laugh, something they can agree on. Of course, Oli follows in unison.

By the time Bellamy and their kid get into the car, he feels immediately excited. It's just that Bellamy sincerely appreciates alone time with his son and he can bet all his life's earnings that whoever meets Oliver will fall in love with him too.

Bellamy has a morning lecture to attend so he straight away heads for the theatre instead of the staff room and upon entering, lots of students are already sitting and chatting around, others have planted their head on their built-in desks desperate for something called: sleep.

"What up Professor B, how you been—Woah Prof, there's a baby holding your hand. Why is there a baby holding your hand?" One of Bellamy's college students Ethan Hardy questions.

"Ethan how many times have I told you, It's Professor Blake and this _baby_ is my two-year-old son, Oliver," he directs his eyes to his son.

"Damn, how old are you again? Ow— Hey!" Madi wacks him behind his head.

"Thanks, Madi," he says chuckling a little, trying his best to remain professional, unlike his son who is laughing loudly at the act of violence he just had seen.

Bellamy organizes his desk and prepares small intricate items for Oliver to play with before he addresses his students.

"So, what are we doing today Prof?" Ethan's says without raising a hand and Bellamy just rolls his eyes in a humorous manner.

"Well, I was going to let you guys decide upon that. It's the last day until Summer break so you all might as well decide," Bellamy says sitting down and lifting Oli with him onto his lap.

Oliver reaches into his daddy's pocket and tries to grab ahold of his wallet, ultimately making Bellamy give up his wallet.

"Aw damn, now we gotta think for you too?" Ethan groans and Madi, the green-eyed student sitting next to Ethan, slaps him behind his head _again_ causing the entire lecture to erupts in fits of laughter.

" _Clearly_ Ethan here wants to propose another thesis before the end of the day," Bellamy says sarcastically and Oliver joins in by sticking out his tongue at Ethan. All the other students send glares at Ethan for being a smart ass.

Leaving Ethan to grouch lower into his seat and no longer making any more remarks.

"How about we let the kid decide?" A guy up at the back corner speaks up. The entire class is filled with silence. Darting their attention to the little guy on Bellamy's lap who is just bouncing up and down, his brown curls covering his eyes slightly.

"What do we say, little guy, what should my students do today?" Bellamy unleashes his baby-talking-voice for his students to hear. And he knows they are making fun of him right now but they just don't understand the life of a parent yet.

Oliver looks up at his dad and scratches his head thinking, then Oliver suddenly gurgles and shows Bellamy his wallet.

"You want me to give money to them?" Bellamy asks confused and getting pale, not understanding what his son is trying to convey. on the other hand, the students cheer and 'whoop' at the idea Bellamy had uttered.

Although, Oliver shakes his head and opens Bellamy's wallet and points at the photograph that is wedged into the clear card holder where his drivers' license is meant to be. A photo of Clarke sleeping with Oliver in her arms at the hospital after the birth date. it's one of his favorite photos and he keeps safe in his wallet.

"Mama," Oliver giggles and continues to point at the photo.

"You want to give them your Mommy?" Bellamy asks, yet again confused.

"Paint! Paint!" Oliver exclaims whilst in fits of laughter. Bellamy is finally caught up and knows that his son wants to paint like Clarke.

"Oli, I don't have paint on me," he tries his best to explain before the tears begin to run.

"But paint!" The tantrum commences, Oliver starts crying and tries to get away from Bellamy. All the students above watching him and have no idea how to help the situation.

While Bellamy is trying to calm his son to stop crying—making all sorts of promises to him. Madi and Ethan leave the theatre running. And after a mere 10 minutes, they return with some arts and crafts holding a crate each providing all sorts of paints, paint brushes and paper.

"Prof! We got something for you!" Ethan calls out to Bellamy and everyone can immediately tell the stress slowly washes off his face at the sight of the crates.

"Ethan, Madi, where did you get the supplies?" He says while getting up from the floor, as that is where Oliver currently is, planted face down the floor not 'listening' nor is her talking to his dad.

"Being an Art Major has its perks" Madi settles the supplies on Bellamy's desk and then flips her hair.

Bellamy nods in agreement, a million times grateful to his students and saving his duty as a parent.

"Oli, look here," Bellamy crouches down to his son, trying his best to regain his attention. Oliver twists his head and peers his head up to see paints tubes in his dad's handS, causing Oli to react and bounce up with energy.

"Okay everyone, listen up," attaining the students' attention.

"Whoever creates the best artwork for my son—history related of course. I can bump up their grade from the latest oral presentation assignment. And just letting you guys know, you all could've done a lot better" Bellamy flashes a smile at his now more interested pupils.

"We got ourselves a deal?" He questions to them above, determination evident in their eyes.

Cheering and yes's are enveloped in the lecture and the silly challenge presented is actually now the best way to end the Semester for these young adults and Bellamy himself.

An hour or so has passed and Oliver painted _something_ , Bellamy thinks it some creature but it's pretty good, to say the least.

"Time's up guys! Put your weapons down!" Bellamy instructs and tries to humor his students. 

Every pupil stares at him and some even tilt their head back to groan at the agonizingly painful joke. As they are such Dad jokes.

"Prof, they are literally paintbrushes and pencils" Ethan deadpans. 

Bellamy chuckles, "Anyway, okay bring em' down," notions his hands to his desk and Oli copies, of course, and is just sitting on Bellamy's teacher chair.

Around 20 artworks are placed respectfully on his desk and in full honesty, Bellamy is quite impressed by the efforts made in each and every one of them. Oliver squeals out of excitement at the sight of the colors and Bellamy is just incredibly proud of his students for doing the bare minimum.

"So Prof, what's it going to be? You're going to pick mine aye?" Ethan gloats and picks up his work and extends his artwork to Bellamy. 

To be fair, he can see what Ethan was trying to achieve. It does certainly scream the father and son relationship they have but it's not making Oliver react any differently. And this project was meant to be all about Oli.

"It's pretty damn great Ethan, but um, who's the little girl?" Bellamy asks, confused at who is the figure next to drawing of Oli.

Ethan goes pale and swallows hard, "I thought you had a daughter..."

"Well, I don't..." Bellamy scratches his head.

"Madi! You said he had a daughter!" The young adult turns Madi and crosses his arms, turning red from embarrassment.

Madi scoffs, "I said, that he SHOULD have a daughter. Not that you should draw a child you've never met" 

The students laugh at his foolery, it seems Ethan can't stop getting embarrassed by their playful banter between each other. 

To be honest, Bellamy is seriously ready to have another kid. Heck, he is prepared for a whole soccer team of Griffins and Blakes. But, a daughter. Now, that's the dream for him wanting to have a little girl to protect again since Octavia. As well as, having a mini version of Clarke would be the cutest thing in the world.

Oliver crawls on top of the desk and reaches for an artwork that catches his eye, treading over a few on the way up there. 

Bellamy reacts quickly and freaks out a little, "Buddy, woah be careful," and is by his son's side, steadying him. 

"This one! This one!" Oliver picks up a sheet and begins clapping his hands in joy. 

Bellamy peers over to see which one he chose and Bellamy's smile grow incredibly wider, not even sure that was physically possible. 

Bellamy looks up to his class, "I guess we have a winner, guys,"

He picks up the sheet and holds it up in the air dramatically, causing the class to cringe yet again.

But there was only one person who wasn't cringing but cheering in absolute satisfaction, Madi. 

Now, Bellamy can't wait to do two things, show this to his wife and to have many more moments like this with his family to show. 

 

 

 

One year later, the world gains a beautiful individual. Her name is, Julia Aurora Blake. 

And Bellamy is going to be sure that she is not allowed to date until she is 25. (only because he doesn't want to be a hypocrite since that was the age he and Clarke got married, plus 30 is just a bit too extreme) 

And besides, he would eventually love to walk his daughter down the aisle, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
